1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exhibit stands and more particularly to video exhibit stands comprising a housing, a base having a standard attached to the base at one end thereof and to the housing at the opposite end thereof. A plurality of large and small openings are arranged around the periphery of said housing and a closure hinged to the housing permits vertically upward moving of the closure away from the housing exposing the interior thereof. Secured on supports spanning the interior of said housing are a plurality of cathode ray tubes having the screens thereof secured within the large openings. Audio speakers means are secured within the small openings alternating between the screens of the cathode ray tubes. An electronic four-way signal splitter is supported within the housing between the plurality of cathode ray tubes. Cable means connect the outputs of the signal splitter and the inputs of the cathode ray tubes. Video transmitter means supported within the housing above the cathode ray tubes has the output thereof connected to the inputs of the four-way signal splitter whereby video signals from the video transmitter are conducted to the four-way signal splitter. Cable means connect the outputs of the four-way signal splitter to the audio speakers. The four-way signal splitter divides the video signal into four distinct but identical signals each containing identical information. Said four distinct and identical signals are each fed to the inputs of the cathode ray tubes and audio speakers whereby the information is displayed on the cathode ray tubes and the audio on the audio speakers. The information on said screens and speakers may be seen and heard from all directions. The video transmitter may be in the form of a video cassette located within the video exhibit stand housing or a video cassette located at a remote central station and being connected to the exhibit stand or stands by cable means. Furthermore, the video transmitter may be in the form of a mini TV transmitter which may be located at a central station for broadcasting informational programs to the video exhibit stand or a plurality of video exhibit stands located at remote locations.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Prior developments in this field are shown, by way of general illustration, in the below listed patents:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Miller, Jr. 3,830,855 April 24, 1962 Burton 4,021,133 March 15, 1977 Steiner 3,985,430 Oct. 12, 1976 ______________________________________